criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Your Brain Into Gear
Get Your Brain Into Gear is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth case of Stonemoor and the seventy-fifth overall. It is featured as the third case set in Smoky Heights. Plot As the team discussed Kayla Sistine and the Luddites' threats to ravage the district and the Wrench & Gear contest, Chief Flanagan told the player and Spencer to head to the Smoky Heights golf club as he'd received calls about a murder. When the pair arrived at the golf club, they found the body of dowager countess and golfer Cassandra Brine, a golf ball in her bloodied eye socket. Alexandre ascertained that Cassandra died after someone shot the golf ball at her eye, using a modified golf ball gun, which caused injuries to the brain and killed Cassandra instantaneously. The pair first questioned fellow golfer Conrad Appleton, the victim's caddie Max Mansfield and golf club owner Lateysha Morrows before the team received word from beat cop Todrick Cole, who told them he'd discovered where the killer modified the golf ball gun. Todrick directed the pair to a shop belonging to gunsmith Kirk Ironside. After searching the shop, they questioned Kirk and Luddite protester Karl Sistine. Fleur also revealed that the killer suffered from hearing loss. As Spencer and the player recapped the investigation on the golf field, a golf ball came shooting straight for them. After dodging the attack, the pair discovered Karl was responsible. Karl insisted he only shot the golf ball at them as a warning to stop speaking to him and his sister. The team then found reason to arrest the victim's caddie for the murder. Max initially denied all the evidence against him, but he confessed to the murder when Spencer asked him about the victim's abusive texts. Max then explained that the victim started abusing him with the texts after he asked her for some extra money so he could send his ill mother to get proper treatment outside of the city. Angry at Cassandra for refusing to pay him some extra money, he tried to snoop into the victim's possessions, eventually finding Cassandra's will, which detailed that each of Cassandra's workers and assistants would gain half a million dollars once she had passed away. Convinced that he could kill Cassandra and get away with it, he got a golf ball gun from Kirk's shop and then went to the golf course, where he killed her. Max was then sentenced to 30 years in prison by Judge South. After the arrest, Valentina told them that the Luddites were attacking an inventor who was causing a ruckus at the Protester's Stand. They went there to find Wyatt Hunt (who they met previously), bruised by thrown stones and surrounded by Luddites. The player and Spencer called off the Luddites before they asked Wyatt Hunt about why he caused trouble. Wyatt then explained that he was convinced one of the Luddites stole his belt in the golf club, he went to the protestor stand to demand for it back. Spencer and the player then told Wyatt that they would search the golf club again for his belt to prove that no one stole it. They then found Wyatt's belt in the golf club lobby and checked for any damage or proof of the thief. However, the detectives found a message in Wyatt's belt about the Luddites, which revealed that Wyatt wanted to "fire up" the Luddites for being a stain on today's advancing technology. Thinking about "firing up" meaning by shooting them down, they went to Kirk Ironside's shop and soon found a security camera which, according to Emilio, contained evidence that Wyatt had talked to Kirk about getting his hands on some of Kirk's best firearms. They then interrogated Kirk, who told them that he had not given Wyatt any guns nor helped him with his plans. Kirk then told them that he had been also visited by Luddites, who also asked him for firearms but Kirk had refused them as well. Kirk then wished them luck on defusing the Luddite-inventor war before the grand finale of the Wrench & Gear contest in three weeks. Meanwhile, Damien and the player went to see Lateysha about finding chefs to provide cuisine for the wedding. The golf club owner then directed the duo to the golf field, where she had lost a poster detailing wedding cooks. They then found the poster and sent it to Valerie, who told them that she had found some people who could provide the food, but they would need help from Lateysha. Lateysha then happily agreed to help in exchange for the judge's help in a couple of cases that could undermine her golf club. Soon after, Chief Flanagan told them that they would need to carefully watch the tensions between the Luddites and the inventors as the contest finale edged closer and closer. Summary Victim *'Cassandra Brine' (found with a golf ball in her eye socket) Murder Weapon *'Golf Ball Gun' Killer *'Max Mansfield' Suspects Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect suffers from hearing loss Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect suffers from hearing loss Appearance *The suspect has a grass stain Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect suffers from hearing loss Appearance *The suspect has a grass stain Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect suffers from hearing loss Appearance *The suspect has a grass stain Profile *The suspect is a marksman *The suspect eats cotton candy *The suspect suffers from hearing loss Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer eats cotton candy. *The killer suffers from hearing loss. *The killer has a grass stain. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Golf Field. (Clues: Victim's Body, Golfing Equipment, Broken Card) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Membership Card; New Crime Scene: Golf Club Lobby) *Investigate Golf Club Lobby. (Clues: Golf Bag, Torn Photo, Faded Sign) *Examine Golf Bag. (Result: Golf Club) *Analyze Golf Club. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Conrad Appleton) *Question Conrad Appleton on his competition's death. *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Suspect) *Examine Unknown Suspect. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Max Mansfield) *Ask Max Mansfield why the picture of him and the victim was torn up. *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Owner's Name Discovered; New Suspect: Lateysha Morrows) *Speak to Lateysha Morrows about the murder in her club. *Examine Golfing Equipment. (Result: Golf Ball Gun) *Analyze Golf Ball Gun. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cotton candy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Kirk Ironside on the killer using his shop. (Attribute: Kirk is a marksman; New Crime Scene: Kirk's Shop) *Investigate Kirk's Shop. (Clues: Trash Can, Box of Flyers) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Protest Sign) *Examine Protest Sign. (Result: Luddite Protest Sign; New Suspect: Karl Sistine) *Question Karl Sistine on the protest sign in the shop. (Attribute: Karl eats cotton candy) *Examine Box of Flyers. (Result: Spanner) *Analyze Spanner. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from hearing loss; New Crime Scene: Leather Seats) *Investigate Leather Seats. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Phone) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Poster) *Question Conrad Appleton on his rivalry with the victim. (Attribute: Conrad is a marksman, eats cotton candy and suffers from hearing loss) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (05:00:00; Result: Text Messages) *Speak to Max Mansfield about the victim's abusive texts. (Attribute: Max is a marksman, eats cotton candy and suffers from hearing loss) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Karl Sistine about shooting the golf ball. (Attribute: Karl is a marksman and suffers from hearing loss; New Crime Scene: Golf Flags) *Investigate Golf Flags. (Clues: Broken Frame, Faded Telegram) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Banned Person Photo) *Speak to Lateysha Morrows about banning the victim from the golf club. (Attribute: Lateysha is a marksman, eats cotton candy and suffers from hearing loss) *Examine Faded Telegram. (Result: Demand) *Ask Kirk Ironside about the victim owing him money. (Attribute: Kirk suffers from hearing loss) *Investigate Shop Counter. (Clues: Empty Gun Case, Locked Basket) *Examine Empty Gun Case. (Result: Green Smudges) *Analyze Green Smudges. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grass stain) *Examine Locked Basket. (Result: Golf Balls) *Analyze Golf Balls. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Has Begun! (3/6). (No stars) The Revolution Has Begun! (3/6) *See what Wyatt was doing at the Protester's Stand. *Investigate Golf Club Lobby. (Clues: Wyatt's Belt) *Examine Wyatt's Belt. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Wyatt's Message) *Ask Wyatt about his message to "fire up" the Luddites. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Kirk's Shop. (Clues: Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Footage Unlocked) *Analyze Security Footage. (03:00:00) *Ask Kirk Ironside about Wyatt asking him about guns. (Reward: Gear Goggles) *See Lateysha about suggestions for cuisine. *Investigate Golf Field. (Clues: Shrubbery) *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Poster) *Ask Lateysha if she can help them arrange the cuisine providers. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to start thinking clearly and productively. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Smoky Heights